


Beauty Queen Birthday (Piper Mclean x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cutesy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You surprise Piper for her birthday.(Piper's birthday was yesterday (June 3rd) and IamsosaorrybutIwasbusyyesterdayanddiddn'tgethometill10pmandthenIfellalseepsothechapterisadaylateI'msorry.)





	Beauty Queen Birthday (Piper Mclean x Reader)

  
        A quick glance over to Piper's table shows that she is distracted. You stand up and walk over to where Chiron is sitting all the while keeping your eyes on Piper. When you reached Chiron you bent over the table and whispered your request to him. He looked at you for a moment as he processed what you had said. 

        "Alright," he said glancing over to the Aphrodite table. " I'll ask her once breakfast is over." 

        "Thank you!" You said turning away.

        You walked over to Piper and crossed your arms on top of her head. She paused and tilted her head in order to look at you through the gap where her head used to be. 

        "Do we need to talk about the difference between people and arm rest again?" She asked you sarcastically.

        "Only if there are pictures this time," you replied cheekily. 

        Piper rolled her eyes and stood up ignoring the not-so-discreet stares of her half-siblings. You wrapped your arms around her in a tight hug.

  
        "Happy birthday Beauty Queen," you whispered in her ear.

  
She hugged you tighter, "Thanks (N/N)."

  
        You let go and winked at her. She rolled her eyes once more and sat down as you turned to walk away. Sitting back down at your table you ignored the whispers and pokes of your half-siblings.

  
        Soon enough breakfast had ended. You waited by the entrance to the pavilion and we to Piper. Her face fell a bit, but quickly went back to a smile as she nodded her head. She walked towards you and you started to bounce a bit.

 

  
        "Hey," you said when she reached you. "What did Chiron want?"

  
Piper gabbed your hand and you two walked towards the cabin area.

  
        "He asked me to teach a class later today." She replied looking down slightly.

  
        "Oh," you said pretending to be disappointed. "So, no birthday date?"

  
        "Afraid not," she said with a frown.

  
        "You look better when you smile," you said squishing her face a bit. She laughed and shook you off. You two entered the cabin area and you silently cheered in your head. So far everything was going to plan. If only you could convince Nico to wear the grass skirt...

  
        *Time skip*

  
        As the time started to approach 2 o'clock you could be found running around the arena trying to finish any last minute details. Soon Piper should be arriving with the notion that she will have to teach a bunch of little kids. Instead she will be surprised with the closest thing to a Hawaiian luau that could be found in New York. Yes, it would have made more sense to be on the beach, but turns out **(the author didn't think this through clearly...)** setting up a table and seats are difficult in the sand. So instead you set up the party in the arena.

  
        Just as before, everything was going perfectly. The food was made and ready to be served. Percy and Jason looked dashing in their Hawaiian shirts and suit. Leo and Nico were over to the side in their coconut bras, grass skirts, and leis (Leo being more enthusiastic than Nico). Annabeth and Reyna were finalizing some things and the Stolls were hanging a banner.

  
        Eventually you got the signal that Piper was heading your way. Every ran around to get in their places. You exited the arena and hid off to the side of one of the entrances. As Piper walked by you jumped out and hugged her. She let out a small scream and before she could say anything you shushed her.

  
        "Just trust me," you said. You covered her eyes and lead her into the arena.

  
        When you uncovered her eyes she let out a small snort. You had made sure the first thing she would see was the banner saying, _"Beauty Queen Birthday."_ She let out a small laugh when her gaze drifted to one side and she saw Leo and Nico.

  
        "You always said you wanted to go Hawaii for your birthday soooo, I did the next best thing." You said grabbing her hand and leading her to the table in the middle of everything. 

  
        "I love it," she said sitting down. "And I love you."

  
        "I love you two Beauty Queen," you replied. After that Percy walked over to the table and gave you a 'menu' with a horrible French accent. That cause more laughter for both you and Piper.


End file.
